Talk:Human/@comment-24768935-20140529143134/@comment-24768935-20140531055722
oh...Why you dont give you a nickname? This is confusing only see wikia contributor all the time...Please don't hide. so i respond: 1)Yes elfes and dwarves have some of her civilisation BUT because they need human men they surely quit her native place to follow her husband so a lot of cities become uninhabited.Plus because they follow her husbant her children will lose all the past of her civilisation...So her civilisation will be lost too.I already know what you will say:In our world a lot of civilisation are lost and this is normal (This is the awnser of the creator of this site,you can see this in my wall) but if you said this you agree to the fact that their civilization will disappear.I don't talk about fairies because they don't have civilisation but this is sad they lost how they breed previously... 2)Do you REALLY see what i have read?I don't care about the church.You talk about a world of white(DL) and black(church)and i talk about a world of color with all other path are opened.I want a world of REAL coexistence with no fear to become a incubus or a mamono and this is the path i have chose,even if i have to fight the church AND the Demon Lord. 3)the Demon lord are already a goddess when we look she have corrupted one god and another follow her.But even the chief goddess don't have the power to change the law,This chief goddess are new in her place and she have no choice herself to follow the law.Why i said this?Because she never try another plan even now she began to lose the war.She alway try the hero stuff like a scrapped disk even if we know the hero trick will never win now the demon lord are the power of a goddess.We have three choice:She are completly stupid;she have the plan to destroy all life and will use all her power to block the law like she are now...Or she have to follow the law like the others and she have no freedom... 4)so you prove what i said:the Demon lord never allow some human to remain like they are now.So coexistence can't happen because when a country try to become friend with mamono,they have to accept to become all mamono and incubus in few years.This is no coexistence,this is fusion. 5)For the fall of lescalie...euh...Please tell me what happen to Castor Bistoa Lescatie,the past king of this country...We know now Fransica Mistel Lescatie (or the queen roper) rule this country but what happen to the king?Even if he escape of Lescatie he will be merged when the order try to attack this demon realm the first time,because he surely don't want to relinquish power to another, even for a short period of time and he probably thought it would be easy to regain place.So what happen to the king?If you said he are now a incubus and he don't care about his throne,so i am more afraid about becoming a incubus... 6)For Mamono,i never said they are single minded BUT they alway follow her instinct even if she try to not.A werewolf will bite her women friends even if she try to not,a large rat cannot stay in the same place,a dragon are ruled by an instinct that forces them to “ obey the male, have sex with the male, and bear young.” If we look the lesser succubus page we can see '' The desires of a lesser succubus are so strong that her human mind cannot bear them, driving her to frantically hunt down human men to satisfy herself with '' So even if they hare a hight will they alway follow her instinct face to a human and look like they are single minded... Please,PROVE to me that I'm wrong to want a real coexistence between mamono and humanity (and other races because the text of dwarf and efves are changed and now they still have a few males and no-mamono women...)Because i don't want to become an incubus without my consent ,even if i remain a ''weak, sickly, vicious human ''